THE REAL VORDO
by LnBen
Summary: On a Caribbean island Ranger and a Voodoo queen cross paths. The consequences are life changing for both.


After a rescue mission in Venezuela, Ranger has a two day debriefing on St. Thomas. His path crosses that of the island's Voodoo Queen. She is preparing for a once-in-a-generation ceremony. What happens next will have consequences lasting both of their lifetimes.

**THE REAL VORDO**

**Scene 1**

The reading of the bones was a gift from her grandmother. The bones never lie.

In the sanctity of her prayer room, the old priestess prepared her table. Understanding what they say is the difficult part requiring long preparation and self-cleansing. She breathed deeply, calming herself. She did not want to let her anxiety come through during the throw.

Time was running short and this new moon would be the last of the season. She was growing old. Soon she would walk the land no more. Ten generations have passed these powers from grandparent to grandchild. Her daughter was ready to lead the community. Simone was ripe now. She could conceive for the next few days. But the bones had not found The Seed. Only with the blessings of the Orisha Erzulie, could the sperm hold all that was needed to strengthen and protect the wisdom and power that she had within.

Rehema prayed, blew out a deep breath and threw the bones. Her eyes twinkled. Her smile was one of joy and relief…She had found him.

**Scene 2**

When they landed at Cyril and King Airport, they were in good spirits. The whole mission had taken three weeks from planning, insertion, locating the PC (Precious Cargo…the name used for a kidnapped person) and quiet exfill. Ranger had planned for the worse and had used his A-team: Lerenzo Peña, his number one in Miami and Mio Duran.

Duran was a private contractor now, working for the family of the victim. Usually these operations were in-house only, but Mio would be the exception. He and Ranger spent too many months picking leeches off one another and watching each other's six, to let protocol come before qualifications. When it came to jungle searches, Mio was the best that Ranger had ever seen. Quick location and quiet extraction were the keys to this mission. His choice of manpower proved correct.

The operation was successful with little commotion or unnecessary bloodshed. The transfer of the PC to his family had taken place on a small island off of St. Croix before their "official" landing on St. Thomas. Confirmation of payment came at that time and all three were mentally planning on how to spend their new six figure paycheck. Half was on the books and would add to RangeMan coffers. The other half was for 'personal services' and Ranger had deposited his in his Cayman account. In this line of work it never hurts to keep a backup plan for your backup plan. The numbered Cayman account was his.

**Scene 3**

"I swear, I'm gonna peel these clothes off and throw them away. They've been stuck to me for days." Mio grumbled as they exited the plane.

"Showering would also help. Use lots of deodorant soap." Enzo's sarcasm wasn't missed on Ranger. He just gave a hint of a grin in Mio's direction.

"Hey, you try crawling down-river, under-water and breathing with a straw; and see how fragrant you'd be!"

"Let's just get through customs and to the hotel. We can have fresh fish for dinner. Unless you're hungry for something else, Mio." Ranger had a straight face but his eyes were laughing out loud.

"You can both take a flying fuck." He growled as he hefted his duffle on to the customs table.

This constant bickering was always done good-naturedly. To an outsider they seemed to want to strangle each other. The comments continued off and on all the way to the Hotel on Burge Gade. A quiet place on the island's South shore, it was owned by a family who had been vetted years ago as both security safe and un-interested in guests comings and goings. Perfect for winding down after a mission. The location also allowed those who were so inclined, to take full advantage of the island's entertainment.

**Scene 4**

Dinner was fresh caught monk-fish with fruit chutney and was perfectly done. Mio ate a double helping, river experience ignored. The house white wine was good. Ranger had his customary one glass. His companions finished that bottle and one more before heading out to sample the island's hospitality.

All Ranger wanted to do was get a good night sleep before the debriefing with mission planners and equipment suppliers scheduled for noon the next day. He hated these meetings but they were important to future missions. Any mechanical problems or lack of intel needed to be addressed and corrected before a similar job faced the same thing. Besides, he missed Stephanie. Now that they had admitted their love and were working out a relationship, he hated these extended missions. Never one to admit it to her face, he slept better listening to her breathe next to him. It calmed him and kept the loneliness he always felt at bay.

**Scene 5**

He got into bed exhausted and slightly buzzed from the wine. _I __must __be __tired __to __be __woozy __on __a __glass __of __wine__…_he thought as his heavy eyelids closed. His plans for a good night's sleep were not in his future. Rehema, had been alerted while he was still on St. Croix. She was waiting for the drug to take full effect.

They were standing around his bed. Wearing colorful Island dresses, the seven women were all silent and smiling at him. He sensed their presence and opened his eyes. He willed his body to move and though the thought was formed the message never made it to his muscles. He wasn't anxious or fearful just curious and un-naturally calm. Then the eldest woman approached and took his hand. "Come, it is time" she whispered softly. Without hesitation and with no difficulty he rose from his bed and allowed the woman to lead him out of his room. They walked across the hall and into what should have been another guest room. Two women were leading and the rest following; no one making a sound. Ranger knew he could speak but for some reason he felt no need.

The room was large and lit only by hundreds of candles in tall glass vases. On the floor was a mattress covered in layers of tossed silk. He was led to the center of a circle of a dozen women or more. The old woman spoke. "Bondji (_The __Great __One_) has seen our need. He has allowed the Orisha Erzulie (_The __Fertility __Spirit_) to bring this man to us. I have seen his heart in dreams. He is strong and brave. He is just and kind. His blood flows from a Santero (_Santeria __Priest_) once on the earth in Cuba. He brings his seed to allow the line to continue." She turned to three of the nearest women and ordered them. "Prepare him." With those words she walked out of the circle of light and into the darkness.

He stood rooted to one spot. Only the presence of the 'Older' one allowed him to move. The women sang a hypnotic lyric over and over as they gently washed him head to toe. He felt no embarrassment at their attentions and also, strangely, no arousal. They rubbed musky citrus-scented oil into every pore and it felt warm and relaxing. The massage was soothing and the repetitive sounds of the song gave the whole experience a dream-like feel. _That__'__s __what __it __is! __I__'__m __dreaming!_ This thought made perfect sense of everything that was happening. His defenses dropped and Ranger allowed himself to ride the fantasy to its end. He could feel himself smiling.

**Scene 6**

When Rehema re-entered the light she was dressed in a flowing robe of lavender and blue. She took him to the mattress and had him lie down. She removed a small wooden container from her robe and knelt next to him. Dipping her fingers into the box, she generously rubbed a sweet-tasting paste on his lips and made certain he licked it off. Rehema stood and called for Simone. She held her daughter's hands and said one last prayer. The Santeria priestess stepped back into the darkness followed by the others… leaving only Ranger and Simone.

The quiet beauty of the young woman standing over him made his heart start pounding. Naked in the candlelight she seemed to be almost an apparition. The paralysis that had affected him earlier was gone and all he wanted to do was to attend to this woman's needs. As she neared for their first kiss, Ranger let out a sigh of joy. "Babe, you are so beautiful." In his mind the face of Simone had become that of his beloved Stephanie. There was now no concern of a broken promise even in a dream. He was still faithful to his "Babe". They could make tender love.

**Scene 7**

The need to do this was suddenly quite urgent. Where before the attentions of the women bathing him had no effect, he now was very much aroused almost to the point of it being painful. As they stroked and kissed each other, some things didn't ring true. This Steph was much younger, in her late teens. And she spoke only with her eyes and smile_. __But __then __it __was __a __dream .__Perhaps __an __unknown __fantasy __hidden __deep __in __his __psyche __had __come __to __surface._

She caressed him in her hands, making him so hard he knew he would loose control soon. Then carefully she mounted him; taking him slowly into her. She hesitated briefly and a small cry broke the silence. Biting her lip, as if to go past some kind of pain, she accepted all of him. Rocking slowly at first she urged him to react. He had wanted to watch her climax but his own overtook him in an explosion so intense his eyes shut in an effort to contain the energy. She lay on top of him while they both tried to regain their breath. He whispered softly in her ear "Babe, for a moment there I would have sworn you've never done this before." She lifted her head and smiled into his eyes.

Simone stood, and her blood and their combined juices began to trickle down her thigh. The old woman appeared from the shadows and embraced her daughter. Opening a small glass vial she carefully collected the proof of virginity and consummation. This had not been sex. This had been a most sacred and important ceremony. There would be some sex tonight and again tomorrow night to insure impregnation. But this rite was necessary to show honor to those spirits who allowed Rehema's gift to continue.

**Scene8**

The wake-up call from the desk jolted Ranger from a deep sleep. He didn't feel rested. In fact he felt exhausted as if he hadn't slept at all. Sitting on the edge of the bed he tried to recall the previous night. He had left his comrades to their own devices and was in bed by ten o'clock. The he remembered the dream. _That __was __a __great __dream. __Weird __as __hell __but __still __a __great __dream._ When he stood up he was aware of how sore his body was…especially his package parts. "What the hell" he cursed to himself and turned to check the sheets for signs of 'release'. They were dry and unstained. _Thank __God._ He thought. He was way past having wet dreams. He hoped. A long shower and breakfast would get his body clock back in sync and clear his mind for the day ahead.

Leaving his room, Ranger saw a housekeeping cart outside the room across from his. The door was open and he looked in. _Just __in __case. __That __dream __seemed __so __real._The room was a mirror image of his. It could never have held all the people in his dream. The maid looked at him curiously. He just smiled, nodded at her and headed for the elevator. Some of Steph's 'spidy sense' must be rubbing off on him. Now if only he could control it.

"Jeeze, you look like hell!" was Mio's greeting at the breakfast table. "I wondered why you didn't join us on our little foray last night. Had your own bauble lined up, did ya?"

"Naw, he's got a special one back in Jersey now. Our Ranger is a reformed man." Enzo laughed as he handed the coffee pot to his boss.

"No shit. Really?" Mio looked expectedly at Ranger.

"Just can it! I couldn't sleep last night waiting for the call from the police about you two. Last time, if I remember correctly, both of you and you favorite hooker were caught singing Christmas carols naked at people's doorsteps at 4 AM."

"Yah, but we learned our lesson. We sing from our own balcony now." Mio tried to act indignant but couldn't pull it off and broke into laughter.

Their waitress appeared with plates for Mio and Enzo. When she turned to Ranger to take his order, he took her hand gently in his. "Do I know you from someplace?" She was young, in her late teens, with long curly hair and a beautiful smile. Her face was so familiar to him. "I've been working here a while. Perhaps I waited on you before" she replied pulling her hand slowly from his. He gave her is order and watched her walk away.

"Oh man. We've got to teach you some better pick-up lines. No wonder you were in bed early last night!" Ranger wasn't Mio's boss any more so he felt free giving him digs.

"I thought I knew her. Shut up and eat. We have meetings scheduled the rest of the day" The remainder of breakfast was eaten in silence. Ranger was in a zone neither one wanted part of.

**Scene9**

The debriefing meetings lasted long into the afternoon. Enzo and Mio had been excused around 2 o'clock. Contracts and payment negotiations for up-coming jobs kept Ranger busy till almost 5. Dinner reservations at Havana Blue weren't till 8. Treating his men to a great meal on the last day of a successful mission was one of his favorite traditions; started long before RangeMan was the prosperous business it is today. The "last supper" as the men tagged it, was a way of saying 'good job' and in many cases a way of saying 'good bye' to comrades-in-arms.

Ranger went to his room and changed into shorts and a tank. Although his business mind was sharp he couldn't get rid of a residual foggy feeling deep in his head. A good run on the beach followed by a long swim in the salt water should take everything back to normal.

As he ran, he kept re-hashing the strange dream from the previous night. He had experienced similar sensations before but for the life of him he couldn't place where. Not the sex. He gladly replayed that, looped in his memory for quick recall or slow replay depending on the situation. But some of last night felt off, even for a dream. As he was finishing the last of his mile swim, it dawned on him. When he woke up this morning he felt like he was waking up in a hospital. He felt the way he always felt after anesthesia. Drugged? From where? Why? Who? His answer to his problem was as crazy as his dream. Maybe a reaction from the food. More likely some residual bug from the jungle he just left. Just to be cautious, however he would only drink bottled water that he opened himself. The only food on his menu until dinner would be fresh fruit. He trusted the cuisine at the Havana Blue, one of the Island's best restaurants wasn't about to monkey with or serve tainted food. But as a precaution he wouldn't be drinking the wine, just unopened bottled water.

**Scene10**

The meal was exquisitely prepared. Both the wine and single-malt Scotch were top shelf according to his two-man crew. The bill wasn't excessive for what they had consumed but Ranger shook his head as he signed the credit receipt. "Next time guys, it's McDonalds."

"Gee Dad; you never let us have any fun!" Mio whined as they left.

"Fine; next time you buy."

"Mickey D's fine with me. How about you, Enzo?"

"As long as somebody else is paying, I'm happy with anything that doesn't move on my plate."

In the field, there were no finer men to have at your side. They were two of the deadliest men Ranger knew. In jungles and deserts the three had shed and drawn blood together. In a city of civilized people…both men needed handlers. The two days on St. Thomas seemed longer than the three week mission. Ranger was looking forward to Trenton and quiet time with his 'Babe'.

"We meet in the lobby at 7 sharp. Our plane leaves at 9 and I will not troll the streets looking for you. You miss it. You pay your own way home. Understood?"

"Have you ever thought about working on better motivational skills?" Mio grinned at him.

"You are just really enjoying this. Aren't you?" Referring to the fact that Mio was no longer a 'Merry Man' at RangeMan. Withholding bonuses or assigning tedious jobs were no longer a way of reining in Mio's exuberance.

Ranger just sighed and raised his hand in resignation and headed for the elevator. In the hall he stopped and bought a bottle of water from the vending machine. The bed-side ice water provided by the hotel was a nice perk but tonight he was in control and looking forward to a good night's sleep. A long hot shower was just what he needed to wind the day down. He crawled beneath the sheets, opened the water, had a good strong swig and settled in for the night. He never noticed the tiny puncture mark near the bottle's cap. He didn't taste the Rohypnol in the water. He fell into a very deep sleep.

**Scene11**

Simone entered his room silently. He was aware of her presence only when she entered his bed. She laughed as she threw the covers off his body and immediately went down on him_. __Steph, __what __are __you __doing __here? __Could'__t __you __wait __one __more __day?_ He had so many questions but they could wait. When it was his turn he sensed something different. She didn't taste the same. He knew her taste better then some wine bacchant knew vintage from dregs. She didn't smell the same. He could close his eyes any time and remember the musk and honey smell of her pheromones. But this was Stephanie and she was in his bed. After coupling she offered him her fingers to suck. There was a sweet paste on them and she made sure he licked it all. He needed her now and urgently. He didn't want the romantic foreplay that usually accompanied their times together. He wanted her. And he took her, again and again.

**Scene12**

When she left his bed Simone was filled with his seed. She knew that the coupling was successful. She was with child. The gift was secured. Rehema entered the room. She kissed and hugged her daughter. The aura around Simone comforted Rehema. The line would continue. But what about the man? What reward could she give him for such a gift?

He was on his back with his arms extended; spent and exhausted, sleeping the deep sleep of the drugs and the physical exertion. Rehema reached into her pocket and retrieved a small vile of violet liquid. She prayed to Erzulie asking her intersession and slowly daubed the liquid on Ranger's forehead, lips, heart area and private parts.

"This is my gift to you. No longer will you be alone. No longer will you ache for belonging. Your past sins will no longer drag behind you like a chain. They will be anchors to your future. Who is this "Babe" that you cherish so? Is she your wife, your lover? She is much more than you allow her to be. She will be strong. She will not fail. She is your future. She is, and shall evermore be your other." Rehema left the room knowing she had fulfilled her destiny thanks to the man and his seed.

**Scene13**

Ranger woke before the wake-up call. He was alone and confused. Stephanie was here. Wasn't she? The bathroom was empty. He was sure that the night had been spent with his 'Babe'. _God, __am __I __loosing __it?_ He splashed cold water on his face and rapidly packed his duffle. _This __has __got __to __be __the __weirdest __trip __I__'__ve __ever __been __on. __Next __time __we __exfill __to __any __place __but __St.__Thomas._

He was in the hotel lobby half an hour before his men. He wanted to be in Trenton before dinner. He ached to be in Steph's arms. He didn't understand why his desire for her was so intense. They have been separated many times over the last year. But this time was different. It was as though his entire existence depended on being with her.

As they were loading into the taxi, Ranger saw an old woman selling trinkets from a street cart. The woman smiledat him the way you would smile at an old friend. She did look familiar. Then again, so did the waitress this many faces in his life, they were all melting together. He walked to her cart. She had trays of necklaces and charms. Looking over her collection, he searched for a gift for Stephanie.

She reached under the counter and produced a black onyx and ivory charm on a silver necklace. At first glance it looked like a heart. On closer inspection it was the Yin/Yang Tao symbol broken in two and shaped into a heart. "This one is very special. It is the only one of its kind. Just like one's true love. Most of us find someone to love…the lucky few find their true love." She put it in a silken draw-string pouch and handed it to Ranger. "Please, take it as a memento of your stay here on the Island." _As __if __I __won__'__t __remember __this __trip,_he thought. Ranger tried to pay her but she was insistent, placing the pouch in his palm and closing his fingers around it. "Never argue with a woman especially an old woman." She sent him away as she moved her cart down the sidewalk. He didn't see the tear in her eye or the smile on her face.

**Scene 14**

The flight to Philadelphia was direct from Miami. He left Enzo and Mio at the airport and settled in. The ache to see Stephanie was real and unusual. They had been apart many times since becoming a couple. He would miss her but burry those feelings in the reality of what needed to be done. This time was different. He needed to be with her. Reliance on any one was foreign to his being. Ranger wasn't sure he liked the feeling. Weakness in his life could be fatal, to him and the person he relied upon. Exhaustion took over and he slept the rest of the way to Philly.

"Yo" he replied to her "hello".

"God, I've missed you. Where are you?" Steph asked.

"Just landed in Philly. Will you be home later?"

"You tell me when and I'll be there."

"Give me an hour."

"The door will be unlocked. Did you eat on the plane? Do you want anything?"

"Just you. I missed you too. Babe."

The drive from Philadelphia seemed to take forever. His Porsche had been waiting at short term parking thanks to a call to Tank. He pulled into her parking lot and breathed a sigh of relief as though he had been fighting against the elements to get there. The elevator was too slow and he bounded up the stairs as if on a mission. She was sitting on the couch when he came in. "Knock. Knock" he said as he entered the living room. Stephanie bounded to him like a Labrador puppy and threw open her arms. "I missed you so much" and she kissed him.

**Scene15**

Ranger returned her kiss and pinned her to the wall. Playfully, the way children play at wrestling. She wrapped her leg around his and laughed into his kiss. Halfway thought the laugh everything started to change. For him it was a rush of heat that started at his toes and flashed through his body. He needed her to accept his kiss. Her desire for him was his only thought. It was essential that she wanted him.

Stephanie felt her heart jump when he knocked on the wall. Not in surprise but in relief and joy. It was not his first long mission since they began their relationship. But the last few days had been agonizing. Her dreams were erotic and disturbing. This wasn't a dream. He was here and she was in his arms. In the middle of the kiss, she felt such a rush of passion that her legs could hardly hold her upright. A feeling of desperation overwhelmed her. She needed him. She needed him inside her right now or she would surely cease to exist.

Somehow they made it into the bedroom. Stripping out of their clothes, they stood holding each other close. Their kisses were deep and pleading. Falling to the bed she was still in Ranger's embrace. He knelt between her legs and breathed in her scent. It rolled through his body like a desert sand storm. Enveloping him entirely. She was warm and moist and ready for him. Her breath was a pleading pant. "Now, Ranger. Please now." Those were the only words she could form. Stephanie couldn't explain the urgency to him. She couldn't explain it to herself.

Ranger put his weight on his forearms tucking his hands under her shoulders and caressed her face. As soon as he entered her…time slowed almost to a stop. He was suddenly aware of every part of her. How she felt under him. How her pelvis and his fit so well together. How her breast were warm and nurturing. And most amazingly, how perfectly he fit inside her. He was aware of how her walls embraced and held him. He could feel her pulse inside. Her muscles were stroking him in ways he had never noticed. He wanted to fill her not with his sperm but with his very existence. He wanted to be one with her not just now but a part of her for ever.

Steph felt him enter her and suddenly there was nothing existing in the rest of the world. His breath in her ear was all she heard. His body on her was all she felt. And his member inside her was awakening sensations she never experienced. She was aware of every vein, every fold. His cap hard against her wall. Each stroke exciting a new nerve. She wanted more. She needed to absorb him into her. Body and soul. She need all of him.

**Scene16**

They were kissing when they climaxed. In that transcendental moment Ranger could feel Steph's heart beating in his chest. She could feel Ranger's beating in hers. It was as if their coupling had made them one body with two hearts, or two bodies with one heart. Neither miles nor time could ever separate them again. There was no more desperate need in either of them. There was something more than the quiet after release. Each felt it. A calm in their souls. A feeling of belonging and never again feeling alone. In this whole world, somehow in spite hurdles and roadblocks they had found each other.

Exhausted, they lay next to each other. Usually the comment "Wow" is first out of Stephanie. This time, she rolled to look into his eyes.

"We really are in love. Aren't we?"

"Yea Babe. We are truly and for ever in love"

"Good." She laid her head on his chest. She listened to her "other heart" beating.

They slept.

On St. Thomas, Rehema was standing on her porch watching the stars. She addressed the brightest of them. "You have found your "other", as she has found you…United in time. United for all time…Love is Eternal.

END


End file.
